After The Convention
by slashcharlie
Summary: After the Season 1 episode, The Convention, Michael speculates on his own motives.


After "The Convention"  
  
Michael lay in his bed, wondering when his life got so complicated. Oh yeah. Liz. Not to mention Maria. No, don't mention her. But of course it was too late, and his thoughts were turned to earlier in the evening.  
  
He'd thought Max was nuts when he said sometimes, as he looked at Liz, things moved in slow motion. Everyone knew Max was a little "gah-gah" concerning her, but now Michael had had a slow motion episode with Maria. Not that he would admit that.  
  
So what does this mean? It made him a little nervous to know that the same kind of things that Max was going through, were happening to him! Looking at the situation logically (not really his strong suit), he should analyze the similarities.  
  
Both he and Max were attracted to beautiful human girls. Both of these girls knew about the boys' alien status. Both boys had informed their non- girlfriends that there could be no romantic entanglements, but they were both having a difficult time distancing them. sigh  
  
If I'm to believe this, all the signs point to me being in love with Maria. He shook himself violently. No, that just wasn't possible. Michael had full control over his emotions. His body, on the other hand, warmed up each and every time Maria came near him. But there were no feelings involved.  
  
Right. That's why he made her napkin holder. To make sure that he would not be indebted to her. But who knew that she would be so touched? That she would rather FAIL her class than give it away? And the way she looked at him when she said thank you was well, warm.  
  
But it didn't mean anything to him. Nope.  
  
Then why had he wrestled that lunatic at the UFO Convention? Oh right, for the cash. Not because Maria and her mom would be in the poor house, cause why would he care?  
  
He rolled over on his stomach, still trying to reach sleep, but he couldn't get her out of his head. The look on her face when he took off the mask first incredulous, then amazed, followed by concerned and a little hopeful. And then she'd sat down next to him, so close that he could've pulled her right onto his lap. He knew what was going to happen, but he couldn't make himself move, and deep down he didn't really want to. She leaned in closer, gently held his face in her hands, and kissed him.  
  
It was heady, and for a moment he forgot himself. Not for long though. And now he couldn't stop thinking about his motives. Was she such a sweet piece of ass that he would do anything to have her?!  
  
Have her. Suddenly lying on his stomach was much too uncomfortable. He rolled back over and just stared at the tent in his boxers. He was so hard it was making him lightheaded. Just the thought of Maria, close to him, sent him right off the deep end.  
  
He closed his eyes, hoping to shut out the unwelcome thoughts, but no dice. His lips still tingled from her kiss, his face still felt her warm hands, and his body could still feel her slight weight against his side.  
  
Damn it! He couldn't escape her, no matter how hard he tried. Well, fine.  
  
If that's the way it's going to be, then he'd better take care of this. If he didn't then he'd get no rest.  
  
His hand slipped down under the waistband of his shorts, to grasp his raging flesh. A small moan escaped his lips, and his eyes shut tightly. And there she was behind his eyelids, waiting for him. He began to slowly move, imagining her small hands gripping him warmly. He longed to have the opportunity to touch HER in that way. Oh, the things he would do to her: caress her, kiss her, taste her.  
  
His breathing quickened as his movement sped up, the friction warming up his skin. In his imagination the blonde pixie he loved was kissing him passionately, her hands doing the stroking as his hands touched her. Her soft moans filled his ears as he found her wet heat.  
  
He was now moving wildly, his bottom lip caught in his teeth. In his thoughts he could see Maria above him, naked skin gleaming. She mewled in ecstasy, and he released violently.  
  
When his breathing came back to normal, he got up and cleaned himself off, grabbing another pair of boxers from the drawer. He slipped back into bed, to sleep fitfully and dream of her.  
  
Maria.  
  
THE END 


End file.
